A World Above All Other's
by BaeGurl16
Summary: 223 years had gone by since that last time she had laid eyes on them.  Now as she took them all in again, her main focus on the ex-texan, she knew that she was in a world above all others. T just because, rating might change.
1. Damage Done

****

A/N: This is my first story, so please don't be too hard on me about it, I'm not too sure how well it is, but just let me know, ok? Review! :)

**BPOV**

Looking back at the worst day of my life makes it all that much easier to bear. I remember it like it was yesterday, instead of 223 years back. Everyone says that you don't remember any of your human memories all that clear, but I remember them as I had all that time ago.

*FLASHBACK*

__

Edward leaned against a tree and started at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath. "We're leaving, Bella."

I took a deep breath too. This was acceptable. But I still had to ask. "Why now? Another year -"

"Bella, it's time. People are starting to ask questions. Carlisle is trying to pass for thirty-four when he can barely pass for thirty. We have to go, I'm sorry."

He stared at me coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized what he was saying. I wasn't going with them.

"So when you say we -," I said quietly.

"The family and I. Each word separate and distinct.

He took a second to talk again, which was ok with me.

"You're not good for me, Bella. Don't you see what's going on? I used you! I have never loved you! Not today, not yesterday, not a year ago." His words keep cutting into me as he spook.

I opened my mouth to say something, but realized I honestly had nothing to say. What could I say? I knew I wasn't right for him.

"If that's what you . . . really want, then go."

He nodded his head once.

I was numb. My body started shaking lightly. I felt like I was dying inside.

As I watched his frozen, cold eyes melt, he turned and walked away from me.

The only guy that I had ever loved was walking out my life, and all I could do was watch. All I could do was watch his tall, lean, body walk away from me forever.

*END FLASHBACK*

I never forgot about Edward. His existence had changed my life forever. It had took my body several months to adjust to not being with him every day, but my heart has never fully healed from that day. If it wasn't for Jacob Black I would have been sitting on that tree trunk for days, maybe longer, after Edward left, crying till all my tears ran out. Jacob had found me a total mess, but he is also the one that had helped fix me. When I look back on Edward and I, our relationship had always been one way. I did everything for him, but never got anything back in return. Every time I was in trouble, Edward was always there to remind that I couldn't protect myself like him, or any of the other Cullen's. But even after Jake had helped me get over Edward leaving, he left to. Not for long though, because I found out why he had left. It was because he was a werewolf. I couldn't believe it at first, but when I confronted him about it he was so happy that I knew the truth and he didn't have to hide anymore. I wasn't so mad at him.

But the happiness didn't last long at all, because soon after I found out about Jake, Victoria came back to haunt me. At least I had a pack of wolves on my side and I wasn't all alone.

One night, on my way home from work at Newton's Supply Store, I had this feeling that something wasn't right at home. I was right, too. When I walked in my front door, my dad was laying on the couch, knocked out. Victoria was standing over top of him. "Well, well. What do we have here? Fragile little Bella is all alone, without her precious Edward to protect her. Well I hope you don't mind, but I was just about to have a nice little snack." And with that, she sunk her teeth into the side of Charlie's neck. I screamed as I saw blood start dripping from his neck. But then she stopped, and I realized she wasn't trying to kill him; she was turning him into one of her.

I didn't know what to do, so I turned and ran for the stairs, but Victoria was too fast. Before I could reach the first step, she grabbed me by my hair, and pulled me back.

After she sunk her teeth into me, the next thing I remembered was waking up next to my father, laying on the living room floor. I felt different, magical in a way. When I looked up, I saw Jacob sitting on the couch next to Sam, the pack's leader.

"Jake, where is she. Where is Victoria?" I was surprised at how musical my voice sounded when I spoke. It was beautiful, like a humming bird almost.

"Does it matter where she is, Bella? I didn't get here in time to save you! I can't believe I let this happen," He shook his head, a pained look on his face. "We got her, you don't have to worry."

"It will be ok, Jacob. It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it. I looked at Sam sitting there, no emotion on his face, then back to Jake. "What are ya'll going to do with us?" I could tell my voice was shaky.

"Bella, that's a stupid question. You know I couldn't ever hurt you, no matter what the cause. Just promise one thing, please?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "Follow the Cullen's diet." He continued. He looked too stressed. "Of course, Jacob. You should know that anything else is out the question." I got up and gave him a huge.

My dad cleared his throat. I'm glad Edward and I had decided to tell Charlie about vampires, or I would have a lot of explaining to do at the moment. "Bella?"

"Yes, Dad?" I knew he was scared, no matter how much information he knew already.

"We have to go. If what you and Edward told me is true, then we are going to want to feed very soon, and we don't need to be around Fork's when that happens."

"Yes, I guess you are right. Jacob, do you think you guys can fake our disapprence's for awhile?" I couldn't believe this was happening, that I had to ask him something like this.

"Of course. Just please stay safe, Bell's." He gave me a huge hug, followed by my father.

"You know I always try to. Now dad, let's go pack some clothing and get some of the money you stashed away, we might need it."

I went upstairs and packed a few clothes, then went back down to help my dad. When he was ready, I gave Jacob and Sam a hug, and walked out my front door, not knowing where we were going. That was the last time I ever saw Jacob Black again.

Now, 223 years later, I am living in France with my best friend Marie. I am a make-up artist for a famous producer in France, named Lilly La Neil's.

Chapter One: Damage Done


	2. Painful Memory's

A/N: Sorry it took so long to do this chapter, I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy

Chapter Two: Painful Memory's

BPOV

Maybe it was the fact that it was a hot summer day. Or maybe that my father hadn't answered my phone calls in over two days. Or the fact that Edward had showed up at my job this morning, wanting to talk. 223 years later, and he chooses now to want to talk to me after I had moved on with my life. After I had forgot about him. This was the worst day I have had since that day in the forest, where Edward had left me. I needed to talk to somebody.

"Lloyd, I'm taking an early lunch. Be back in an hour." Lloyd is the producer that's in charge of keeping me on track at the make-up studio I work at. As I walked out the main doors, my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Isabella! Are you busy?" Morgan screamed into the phone. I laughed at my best friend.

"No, actually I just got on my lunch break. Want to meet up somewhere and grab a bite to eat? I really need to talk to you about something that happened at work today."

"Yes, that is exactly what I was calling to ask you. I'm starving, so meet me at 'Sun Brooke's' in five minutes, OK?" Before I could agree, Morgan hung up the phone. I'm so grateful to have her as a best friend. She's always there when I need her, no matter what the reason.

As I arrived at the diner we were meeting at, my cell phone rang once more.

"Hello?"

"Bella, is that you?" I didn't recognize the voice at first, so I was confessed at who would be calling me.

"Yes, this is she. Can I ask who is calling?"

"It's me, Bella. I really need your help, please." As soon as she said that, I knew who it was. Alice and she was in trouble.

"How did you get my number?"

"That isn't the problem right now Bella. Emmett is in a lot of trouble, and we need your help to get him out of it." I was fairly confused. Is this why Edward had came by this morning needing to talk?

"Alice, what is it? Is Emmett ok?" It had been a really long time since I had seen them last. I didn't really know what to say to her.

"Go to the airport closest to you. When you get there, give them Carlisle's name. They will know what to do from there. See you in about two days Bella." With that she hung up.

I didn't know what to do, or think. They can't just intrude on my life 223 years later. Or could they? My mind was foggy. I had to get to the diner and talk to Morgan. She would help me figure out what I needed to do.

Seconds later, I was walking into 'Sun Brooke's'.

"Isabella, where have you been? I've been waiting on you for fifteen minutes!"

"Morgan, calm down. I really need to talk to you. Please can we just order some tea, and talk?" I was looking around everywhere for a waiter. I needed something that would help me relax, and tea had always helped before.

"Okay, okay. Waiter! Over here! We're ready to order," she looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "What's going on Bella? I have never seen you like this before."

I bit my lip; I didn't know how to start. Morgan was the only person who knew what I was. She was also the only person who knew about Edward.

"Alice called me right after I got off the phone with you. There is a problem with one of her brothers, and she needs my help. I don't know what to do, Morgan. I can't just flee from my life here to go help make theirs better." I felt like crying.

"Bella, it's up to you, and only you. I can't tell you what to do about this. You have to give it some thought. Was it Alice that hurt you, or Edward? Just because one of them broke your heart, does not mean they were all in on it. Think about it before you do anything that you'll regret later on in life."

I thought about what she said for a moment. She was right about it not being Alice who had broke my heart. Obviously Edward wasn't with them because he was here this morning. I sighed knowing what I had to do.

"Okay, I think your right, Morgan. Alice was my best friend back then. I don't think she would have told them the real reason they were leaving. Plus it's about Emmett. He and I were pretty close back then too. I'm going to go find out what went wrong and be back in a few days."

"I will let Lloyd know what's going on. You don't have to worry about calling him. But you better call me every day that you're gone, and keep me updated. Now give me a hug, and be on your way." I got up and gave her a hug. I was going to miss her for the next week.

"Well, I guess I'm out of here. I'm going to miss you." I gave her another hug and walked out of the diner.

As I drove to the airport, I started thinking about everything. What if this was a set up to try and get me to come back, for good. Or maybe Edward had talked them into doing this so he could get me back. I had a lot going through my mind the whole way there. Even after I had got to the airport, and told them what Alice said, I was worried. I sat on the plane trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. I had forgotten to pack clothes or bring money. I was screwed if this was a set up by Edward. Finally after hours of endless thinking, I fell asleep.

"Passengers, please fasten your seat belts. We are ready for landing. When the plane stops, please be sure to get all your bags, and no pushing or shoving on the way out. Thank you for choosing our first class trip today and we hope you have a lovely time in Washington."

I couldn't believe we were already there. I didn't think I had slept that long. Now, for my next move; the 'Cullen' house. I hope they haven't decided to move anywhere else in forks, or I will have to ask around. I haven't been back here in over 2oo years, but I can tell it hasn't changed all that much. That was a big surprise seeming how long it had been.

As I started to drive around, I got a good feel of the place. I knew where I was within ten minutes of arriving. Now all I had to do was make it to their house without getting lost. I wonder how easy that was going to be.

But believe it or not, it really wasn't that hard to find their house. As I pulled into the driveway I noticed: a blue BMW, two purple porches, and a silver lancer. The house still looked the same as always. It mostly glass, with a little color here and there. I walked up to the front steps but before I could even knock on the door, it flew open and I was brought into a massive hug.

"Bella it's really you! OH MY GOD! Look at you your so beautiful! And your clothes, they are perfect on you. I can't believe it's been all these years. How have you been? Where's Charlie? Is he doing ok? God I missed –"

"Alice slow down a little. I've been fine, but I don't know where Charlie is, I haven't seen him in a few days. Where is everyone? You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Well Jasper is out hunting; Rosalie is with Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. If you want to know what's going on follow me, I will show you." She started walking down the front steps before I could say anything. I followed her to one of the purple Porches and got in the passenger side.

"So are you going to explain, or make me wait?" I really wanted to know what was wrong with Emmett.

"Bella, it's not good news. I really would prefer to show you."

"Alice just tell me what's going on!" I was starting to get mad at her. She was being too stubborn.

"Okay fine I'll tell you. Emmett was out hunting with Edward last week when they ran into the La Push pack. One of the dogs said something smart to Emmett and it started getting out of hand... I think it was the one named Jake that did it to him." She stopped talking. I couldn't believe it when she said Jake's name. He wouldn't do anything to Emmett would he? He knew how close we use to be.

"What did he do Alice? What happened?"

"He attacked Emmett first so Emmett attacked back. It went on for a few minutes with them just knocking each other around, and then Jake turned into a wolf. It was horrible Bella. Emmett didn't stand a chance after that. The wolf grabbed him by the throat-"

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter + cliff hanger. But I hoped you liked it. Please review! :)


	3. Insane Asylum

**A/N: I'm not really sure how this story is going or how you guys like it so far, but please do review and let me know, thank you :)****.**

Chapter Three:

BPOV

These last 24 hours have been crazy for me. I didn't know what to think at first when I saw Emmett, but now I just want to kill Jake myself.

_*Flashback*_

_"What happened after that Alice? Did he hurt him badly?" I was so nervous that Jacob had done something so stupid._

_"Bella please wait just a few more minutes. We are almost there and then I will explain everything to you. Let's just sit here in silence for the time being." I know there is nothing else I can say or do that will make her tell me what happened. I know that it must be really bad if Alice wanted to show me, rather that tell me. She was one of those people that couldn't hold things in long. I just hoped it wasn't that bad._

_I had closed my eyes for the last few minutes of the ride. When I felt the car stop I opened my eyes to see that we were in front of "Fork's Insane Asylum". I couldn't believe this. I didn't even know Forks' had one of these._

_"Alice explains to me what the hell is going on here! This is crazy! Emmett isn't insane so what are we doing here?" I was freaking out and I knew it. I couldn't help it though. The Emmett I knew wasn't insane, but then again the Jake I knew wouldn't have done anything to hurt somebody I loved. I guess people can change, for better or for worse._

"_Bella, calm yourself. _**You're **_acting insane! I might have to admit you while we're here if you don't shut up for one minute, walk inside and find out what the hell is going on." Wow, Alice sure does know how to make people pay attention when she really wants to._

"_Ok fine you got me let's go before I change my mind."_

_As we walked inside, I knew right off the bat I wasn't going to like this place. Everyone there was a woman dressed in very tiny dresses and high heels. What kind of mental home was this anyway? Before I could think anymore about it, I heard Alice talking to a nurse at the front desk._

_"What do you mean they let him go? What is wrong with you people? I know ya'll saw how he was just this morning when I was here. I mean he tried to kill my brother for god sake! I can't believe you people did this without letting my family__,__ or I know beforehand. You will definitely be hearing from my lawyer!" _

_"Miss please calm down. He was fine when we checked on him this morning. He remembered everything and everyone in that book you gave him last week. The doctor saw no reason to keep him. I'm sorry for this inconvenience. Now please leave__,__ before I call security."_

_"Alice lets go so we can find him. If we hurry__,__ we might be able to get a scent on him near here." I said as I grabbed her arm and started heading toward the main doors._

_"Fine but this is outrageous. They can't just let him walk out of here without anyone signing him out. If Esme or one of them had done it they would have called. They knew I was bringing you to see him today."_

**A/N: Thanks again for reading my story. Sorry this chapter is so short but it's been a while since I updated and I wanted to give yall something. I'll post again soon.**


End file.
